Matthew Koulter
Bio Matthew is a young boy with determination. Matt is a half-blood Saiyan His parents were born from Planet Arc but sent to Earth after birth. He is the last born baby from Planet Arc. Matt joins Journey Star Academy at 12 years old and is a Freshman (skipped 4th-6th). Story Matt is best friends with May Zinhart and both are sparing partners. Matt meets Logan at May's house the same night she discovers him. Logan thinks Matt is a threat and tries to stop him by killing him, but they duel of to see who's stronger. No one wins but Matt had lots of ki left telling May. Matt meets Anthony at Journey, but he takes him to his house and trains him to be a Super Saiyan noticing his power. Matt ends up training harder when Anthony goes to the basement and becomes a Full Power Super Saiyan, the first to accomplish this form. He never tells anybody because he doesn't want anybody knowing he has farther strength then he's telling on. He transforms into this form facing Paradox . Matt turns to SSJ2 after having a rage seeing the Android 50 pushing his mother down. Matt is also holding a big secret that he will not share. Matt and Logan become the most important characters in the Android Saga due to Anthony's death and there Fusion technique nearly destroying Android 50 . Matt unleashes his Super Saiyan 2 powers on Android 47. After the Android 50 Saga a year past and its summer. They are still looking for the dragon balls and trying to revieve Anthony. The group gets a massage from Secret Soicety. Logan tries to look for the dragon balls after gettin the Dragon Radar fixed. He finds Matt with 3 Dragon Balls. Logan gets ambushed and Matt is part of this mysterious group. Matt in the Rebirth Saga is attended to be an antagonist. He also faces Logan in a one on one battle. They battle to see whos stronger. Logan is winning for having Super Saiyan 3. Matt has a mode called Kankashi Mode which gotten by Android 50 after defeating. This mode is in Super Saiyan 2, but has the pwer of Super Saiyan 3. He opens a portal, with the Dragon Balls, they open a portal to somewhere, but Logan shoots a ki blast to change it and Evil Warriors who have died and come back to life. There real plan is never known until the end of the season where they fire it up. Matt and Josh enter it which they appear shortly in the Time Breakers Saga. Matt appears in two other when he gets back from the portal he finds the Saiyan Warriors talking to the Future Saiyans and Anthony tells him to go to the future and help just in case. Matt uses Instant Transmission and stays on top of the time machine. Later the Future Saiyans fight the Future Time Breakers and as one of Matt's pupils, who admires him no matter what gets hurt. Matt comes to rescue by kicking Towa far away and Matt transfers his power to turn Super Saiyan FX to injuried Ross. Ross turns Super Saiyan FX and defeats Towa while Matt hides. After the madness is over, Matt comes out of the shadows and asks to use his Time Machiene and gives Ross his fighting gi. Ross cries and gives Matt a hug while Izzy comes around the corner and happy to see younger Matt. Matt kisses on the cheek and walks off to the time machine and leaves the future. Matt returns to the present and hides the time machine. Matt decides to train hard once again to learn how to regain Super Saiyan FX. Matt appears once again in the Majin Saga. Him and Josh return together when they feel a power level thats high. They head over and find Majin Logan about to start terrorizing cities. Matt confronts him and they start to battle else where. Matt starts as his Super Saiyan state. Logan and Matt go through a series of punches and beam clashes. Logan starts to gain the upper hand. Logan starts to get angry and uses all of his anger on Matt. Logan uses all of his hate towards Matt into every move. Logan starts to conquer the Majin form, but Matt knows he's open and uses a new technique. He throws ki blast at him and Logan dodges only for Matt to disappear and turn into the ki blast. He uses the Ki-Image technique that he learned through the dimensions. Matt tries to finish Logan with the Revolution Edge. Logan falls and Matt leaves to help fight the Buu Brothers. Matt arrives to help, but is tired and Logan arrives to help. No good and they leave it all to Aaron. Aaron defeats him and Matt disappears for 2 years. When 2 strangers come to find strong warriors on Earth, they go to find Matt and Josh. They and the Saiyan Warriors get taken to a new dimension. They make it and are at Toki Toki City. They fight warriors throughout the city and easily win. They meet a kid named Coulter who talks about there being a strong fighter be can be reached by getting the Evolution Balls and unlock his temple. The two tourist get angry and Coulter accidentally reveals himself as a God, ball holder. Coulter battles Josh and everyone watches while Matt follows Bianca, the tourist, to a village. He gets there and meets the woman there. He learns Bianca is an artist and a God who holds one of the Evolution Balls. They fight and Bianca uses her paint skills to create objects from her sketch book. Bianca runs out of traps and ask her Toki girls to lend hand. Matt holds his ground and go FSSJX. He finds the ball but falls into her Hidden God technique. He survives the explosion of the attack with his Monumental Force. He grabs the Evolution Ball and leaves to warn the others Whis is a traitor. Special Techniques Tri Beam- Sends a force of ki in a triangle created by Tien Super Maseko- Created by King Piccolo Instant Transmission- A move to move you from different areas Solar Flare- A blinding move Destructo Disk- Created by Gojo Super Kamehameha- The most used technique used created by Master Roshi. Burning Attack- A burning energy wave created by Gojie Galik Gun- Created by Vegeta Psybeam- A mystical wave made by Matt Hyper Psybeam- A stronger Psybeam. Afterimage-on An illusion technique Deadly Seven- An afterimage technique made of 7 copies of Matt and all using combos until using Super Kamehameha, Super Maseko, Burning Attack, Galik Gun, Tri Beam, Destructo Disk, and Psybeam One Hit KO- a combo attack used on Android 46 Grenade Final Rush- A series of punches and kicks followed by Hyper Psybeam used on Android 47 DIE DIE Missile Barrage- A technique created by Super Gotenks. Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball- A combo attacked paired with Logan. Meteor Combination- A rush attack created by Goku Meteor Blast- A rush attack ending with a huge blast first used by Goku Burst Rush- A melee attack used by Dan Kio-Ken- A Raising power leve technique. Kio-ken Kamehameha x100- A beam attack. Afterimage Volley Strike- A bunch of clones it the opponet around. Super Energy Wave Volley- A spread of all out ki blast used as a last resort on 49. Advancement Rush- A partner rush attack Matt and Logan share to take down Android 49 Force Kamehameha- A Kamehameha in a ball, but thrown in high speed in a straight line. Shiruken Kamehameha- A Kamehameha that then gets forced down into a huge shiruken thats able to move and explode when ever Shiruken Kamehameha x100- A rush combo then finished with 100x Afterimages do Shiruken Kamehameha Phoniex Tri Beam- This move is starts with a rush and kick to the air. Two afterimages (one in air and one on ground) shot Tri Beams used on Majin Logan Revolution Edge- A rush + beam attack. Matt throws ki blast and one pops into an afterimage and hits Majin Logan through the air, while originally prepares Shiruken Kamehameha. The rest of the ki's turn into Afterimages and punch Logan. One at the end grabs Logan and does Instant Transmission to Matt. Matt uses Shiruken Kamehameha. Transformations ssj matt.jpg|Full Power Super Saiyan Matt (Saiyan-Rebirth) 11738-ssj_goku.jpg|Full Power Super Saiyan Matt (Time Breakers-God) Full Power Super Saiyan Matt first achieved this form in the Saiyan Saga. He was taught by his mother, Helen. She teaches him lot of martial arts and stages of a Saiyan. He uses this form in about every fight because he mastered this state and feels natural. Super Saiyan 2 During the Andriod 50 Saga, Logan and Helen fight images.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Matt (Android-Rebirth) ssj2_bojack_gohan_clean_by_superbooney-d3hmcc8.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Matt (Time Breakers-Majin) gohan_saiyaman_ssj2_by_gohan_cell-d4jrlbp.png|Super Saiyan 2 Matt (God) Super Andriod 50. They are deadly beaten and 50 shoots huge Energy Waves at both. Matt is knocked onto the ground and in a flash transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Matt saves both Logan and his mom before death. This isn't confirmed, but Matt might have had the power to turn into this earlier, but never revealed it like Super Saiyan FX. This form boosts his speed and power and makes him feel hyper. Kankashi Super Saiyan 2 Matt is fighting Logan both as Super Saiyan 2. They are fighting for who's stronger and in rage for Matt's betrayal. Matt in the middle of the fight is yelling for help. Andriod 50's evil spirit gets into Matt after being destroyed 2 months ago. Matt tries to fight him, but loses and gets taken over by the Kankashi spirit. Matt under the influence of 50 now takes on Logan and is surpassing him every second. Kankashi was never used again after Old Kai sucks the spirit of Andriod 50 out of him. Super Saiyan FX Matt is the first to learn how to transform into this. Matt goes into the portal with Josh. Matt uses this in a fight against Majin Logan which ends up killing him to kncok out the Majin control. Super Saiyan FX boost height and all internal energy such as ki, power, health, defense. Matt feels confident and moves more swiftly in this state. He also fights Bianca and Bills. Major Battles Matt vs Logan FPSSJ Matt vs Paradox FPSSJ Matt vs Ying Yang FPSSJ Matt vs X Matt and Logan vs Android 49 FPSSJ Matt and SSJ Logan vs Android 49 SSJ2 Matt vs Super Android 50 SSJ2 Matt vs Android 47 SSJ2 Matt vs Ultra Android 50 SSJ2 Matt and SSJ2 Logan vs Android 49 Matt/Logan (Mawong) vs Omega Android 50 Matt/Logan (Mawong) vs Ultimate Android 50 Matt/Logan (SSJ Mawong) vs Ultimate Android 50 Matt/Logan (SSJ Mawong) vs Perfect 50 SSJ2 Matt vs Perfect 50 x50 Afterimage Matt vs Perfect 50 FPSSJ Matt vs FPSSJ Logan SSJ2 Matt vs SSJ2 Logan SSJ2 (Kankashi) Matt vs SSJ2 Logan Matt (FPSSJ/SSJ2) vs. Paradox (SSJ/SSJ3) Matt (SSJ2) and Logan (Sage) vs. Perfect 50 Matt/Logan (Super Matan) vs. Perfect 50 Matt/Logan (Super Matan) vs. Ligares (All Forms) Matt (SSJ2/FSSJX) vs Majin Logan Matt (FPSSJ/SSJ2/FSSJX) vs. Goddess of Art Matt/Logan (FSSJX Mawong), Aaron /Lloyd (SSJ3 Aaryd), Anthony (SSJ3) vs. Bills and Whis Matt (FSSJX) and Logan (FSSJX) vs. Bills Category:Secrets Category:Saiyan Category:May Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fussie Category:Fusion